Persistência
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Saga quer uma certa coisa... só que o Kanon é impulsivo e não consegue dar. Mas o Saga é persistente e vai conseguir... Twincest Saga X Kanon, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Persistência**

I

Kanon havia voltado dos treinos e deitado no sofá da sala. Estava morto de sono. àquele dia, excepcionalmente, não sentia vontade de fazer "coisas a mais" com o Saga...

"Hum", pensava, enquanto sua mente quase se esvaía em inconsciência, "Acho que nem se ele viesse hoje me pegar eu ia querer..."

E aquilo era de fato tão raro, que quando Saga chegou dos treinos em casa e o viu estirado no sofá, logo pensou que era algo grave...

- Mas o Kanon é tão forte! - disse, de si para si - Quase não fica doente, e de qualquer forma tem uma resistência fora do comum! Bem... deixe ele dormir um pouco. Depois, vou ver o que faço com ele...

E assim foi até a cozinha preparar algo para comer, além é claro, de seu próprio banho. "O dia hoje está quente...", pensou de si para consigo "vai ser bem legal dar um banhinho no Kanon depois..."

Após comer alguma coisa, foi finalmente acordar o gêmeo. Primeiro viu se ele estava com febre, ou algo do gênero. Quando percebeu que não, o sacudiu devagar. Kanon balbuciou alguma coisa ininteligível, e enfim abriu os olhos.

- Un... ah... oi, Saga.

- Oi, Kanon. Porque está aí em cima do sofá, jogadão, e não querendo me apalpar e me comer, como sempre faz?

- Ahn... cansado, Saga. Aqueles moleques... em fase final de testes, é muito cansativo...

- É, não é? Agora você sabe como eu me sinto!

- Sim, pois não...?

- Só que hoje eu quero o Kaninho...

E, sinuoso como uma serpente, Saga foi deitando devagarzinho em cima do corpo do gêmeo, beijando seu colo, seus ombros, passando as mãos por dentro da blusa do Kanon...

- Hun... - replicou o mais novo, ainda com a voz embargada de sono - Olha só que coisa. O Saguinha tá safadinho hoje... que é que te acendeu hoje, Saga?

- Sabe de uma coisa...? Um dos meus aprendizes disse que nas horas livres, em casa, mesmo que elas sejam poucas... ele gosta de ler. E sabe o que ele está lendo?

- O quê?

- "Alice no país das maravilhas".

- E o que isso tem que ver... com ficar "acesinho", Saga?

- Eu lembrei daquele bolinho do "Coma-me", e aí...

Kanon riu baixinho.

- E quem vai ser o bolinho hoje, Saga? Eu ou você?

- Eu estava pensando em ser o seu bolinho, Kanon... porque lembra daquele dia... daquele... onde fomos pro campo de centeio¹?

- Ahn... aquele em que eu te pedi pra me fazer gozar só por trás?

- É... e eu queria saber como é... mas aí você não pode ser o mesmo impulsivo de sempre e encostar no meu pau, né!

- Não... eu prometo que vou me comportar direitinho.

Parecendo que havia acordado completamente com aquela idéia, o caçula agarrou o Saga e começou a beijá-lo e despi-lo ali mesmo. Mas antes que tudo proseguisse, o mais velho saiu do sofá. Kanon o observou com olhos aflitos.

- Saga... por que saiu?

- Porque eu já preparei um outro lugar pra fazermos isso...

- Outro lugar...?

- É... o Kanon precisa de um banhozinho. E eu também. Logo...

- Você fala de mim, mas o mais safado é você, né, Saga! Sempre pensando em foder na água!

Saga riu, e foi ao banheiro, chamando o outro com a mão. Kanon o seguiu imediatamente, se sentindo completamente desperto.

No banheiro, ambos os gêmeos se despiram completamente, se entregando às carícias mútuas. Logo, haviam entrado na água. Saga abarcou os quadris de Kanon com as pernas e o trouxe para mais perto de si, roçando no membro dele mesmo sem penetração ainda. Kanon tomou do óleo de amêndoas doces que deixavam no banheiro a fim de o utilizarem na higiene do dia-a-dia, ou mesmo em ocasiões como aquela, e o espalhou pelo torso de Saga. Em seguida, começou a acariciá-lo na entradinha e... introduziu logo de uma vez dois dedos dentro do gêmeo.

- Un, Kanon... a gente mal fez alguma preliminar...!

- Você me atenta todo no sofá da sala, eu dormindo feito um "belo adormecido"... e depois reclama da minha pressa!

- Eu só quero ver se com esse "pouco" de preliminar vai conseguir me fazer gozar só por trás, hein...!

- Hun... meu bolinho gostoso... e lembra, Saga, que o bolinho fazia a Alice crescer...?

E após dizer isto, Kanon começou a roçar o membro na entradinha do gêmeo.

- Em você, né, Kanon... eu faço crescer outra coisa...

- Faz sim...

Sem mais esperar, Kanon colocou o membro todo para dentro de Saga. O mais velho, como estava bem lubrificado, mal sentiu alguma "invasão".

- Vai, Kanon... - sussurrou o mais velho bem próximo do rosto do mais moço, colocando os quadris mais próximos do membro, fazendo-o entrar cada vez mais... mas ao mesmo tempo tentando esquivar o membro de qualquer contato que pudesse ter com o corpo do gêmeo.

Sem poder mais esperar, Kanon segurou os quadris do gêmeo e passou a penetrá-lo fundo. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo-o tão gostoso...

- Saga... que pena, eu não posso pegar no seu...!

- Tente se concentrar... em outra coisa, Kanon...

Até por ainda estar no começo, Kanon conseguia ir devagar. E foi procurando, procurando aquele ponto dentro do Saga... até ver que o mais velho se apresentava terrivelmente excitado, gemendo demais para seu ânimo mais plácido.

- Un, Saga... está... está bom assim...?

- Bom demais, Kanon...! Vai...

O mais velho se lembrava daquela vez em que havia gozado só com a estimulação atrás. Havia sido tão bom, tão intenso... que ele só estava imaginando o que o Saga estava sentindo. Conforme tudo foi se intensificando, ele fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios. Mas não podia tapar os ouvidos, ao ouvir o Saga gemer daquela maneira esplendorosa...

- Uuuunnn, Kanon...!

A partir de então, o primogênito passou a tomar os quadris do companheiro com as mãos, trazendo o membro do outro mais fundo para dentro de si... e se sentiu muito perto de gozar. Daquele modo... daquele modo que parecia ser dez vezes mais intenso que o natural.

E Kanon também estava maluco. Estava tão próximo do orgasmo, e se deixou levar de tal maneira pela onda de prazer que só aumentava, que... sem pensar, tomou o membro do Saga e começou a masturbá-lo. Segundos depois, sentiu-o molhar seus dedos e, enfim, ele derramou-se dentro do amante, sem ainda ter largado o membro.

Alguns instantes após o clímax, eles se olharam. Kanon sorriu pra Saga pensando em mais algum chiste engraçado ou despudorado pra dizer sobre aquele orgasmo, mas a cara do gêmeo não era das melhores.

O mais moço se sobressaltou.

- Que foi, Saga?

- O que foi? Olha o que você tem na mão!

- Ah... é que ele é tão gostoso, que eu não resisti. Mas enfim, isso pouco importa, né, Saga?

- Importa sim! Como vou saber se teria sido diferente caso você não tivesse segurado o meu pau na hora "h"? Eu queria um orgasmo puramente anal, Kanon!

- Desculpe... eu não sabia que ia te chatear tanto.

- Ah, vá! Vamos deixar pra outra vez. Mas você tem de se controlar melhor!

- Tá bem... eu vou tentar. Eu juro que vou tentar!

Assim, ambos os gêmeos tomaram banho e foram dormir. Kanon, antes ainda, comeu alguma coisa. Mas, ao se abraçar com o Saga para dormir, sentiu-o mais frio do que de costume...

"Saga... será que se ofendeu comigo?", ele pensava.

E o gêmeo mais velho pensava justamente em como "se vingar", em como fazer o Kanon deixar de ser tão impulsivo... e planejava esta sua vingança logo para o dia seguinte.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹O Saga se refere ao que aconteceu na fic "Dia de folga". _

_Mais uma coisinha "ecchi"! Rs, do que o "bolinho da Alice" pode ser capaz? _

_Logo continuo!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

II

O dia seguinte fora atribulado. Os treinos de Saga haviam sido completamente normais, mas os aprendizes de Kanon ainda estavam em fase final de treinos. Portanto, era procurado muitas vezes ao dia, não tendo quase pausa sequer pra respirar. No dia seguinte enfim, seria o dia decisivo para dois de seus aprendizes: ou seriam sagrados Cavaleiros de Atena, ou sofreriam uma derrota vergonhosa.

No final do dia, Kanon estava praticamente morto. Deitou-se na cama, apenas afrouxando um pouco as roupas, e esperou Saga voltar.

"Droga", pensou afinal. "Ele vai vir mais disposto; está 'acesinho' esses dias. E o pior é que eu estou estafado demais! Mil vezes droga! Quando estou disposto, ele é que está sem vontade! Com mil diabos!"

E de fato, logo Saga chegou em casa. Viu o Kanon estendido na cama de novo, mas dessa vez ele estava acordado.

- Kanon, Kanon! Vejo que o trabalho anda te nocauteando antes mesmo de eu o fazer!

- Sei... - respondeu o mais moço, com a voz arrastada - Quando eu venho todo disposto, você fica de lenga-lengas!

- Ah, vá... não fique assim! Vamos, você me prometeu...

- Prometi o que, Saga?

- Que ia cumprir direitinho a promessa de ontem... você ontem falhou, mas hoje...

- Hoje... ah, Saga, tô cansado demais!

- Pois eu posso te dar uma ajudinha extra...

Sorrindo, Saga subiu na cama e deitou ao lado do gêmeo, acariciando o peito dele ainda por cima da blusa. Kanon já começava a se animar com aquilo, mas ficava difícil... o sono ainda lhe tomava os olhos, deixando a cabeça pesada...

- Hum... espera, Saga. Vou lavar o rosto e já volto.

- Vai lá... mas não me deixa aqui na mão hoje, hein!

O mais moço dos gêmeos foi até a cozinha, lavando o rosto com ardor, para tentar espantar o sono, "Definitivamente", pensava, "não posso deixar passar essa fase onde o Saga está animado! A vida dá oportunidades que não voltam mais depois!"

E então, enfim, voltou à cama. Saga estava já quase nu.

- Não perdeu o tempo, hein, Saga...?

- Não... você vai sentir falta dessa minha disposição mais tarde, hun...?

- Sim... gosto bastante de você quando fica dessa forma. Pena que só fique quando estou cansado!

Ambos rindo daqueles modos, se deitaram na cama e começaram a se beijar intensamente, Saga já retirando a roupa de Kanon. Quando enfim se viram nus, foi a vez de Kanon enfim entrar com mais algum chiste:

- Vai querer tentar gozar só por trás de novo, Saga...?

- Vou, sim... ontem foi muito bom, mas quero ver se é igual se não encostar no membro em nenhum momento.

- É tão difícil, Saga...

- Eu sei. Mas se eu consegui, você consegue!

- Será que se todo dia eu comer a sua bundinha, não vai ficar meio dolorido não...?

- Eu sou forte, Kanon! Não tenho medo...

- Mas nos bagos pode pegar, né...?

- Pode sim...

Afoito, Kanon tomou o saco escrotal do gêmeo e começou a manipula-lo em sua mão.

- Não é a mesma coisa... que droga!

Não resistindo, deitou-se na cama, abriu bem as pernas de Saga e, direcionando o rosto ao quadril dele, lambeu a entradinha dele diversas vezes. Saga aferrou os dedos na cama, levantou os quadris e começou a gemer...

- Uhn, Kanon...!

O mais velho se contraiu diversas vezes, enquanto a língua do gêmeo o explorava ali naquele local. O líquido de excitação já se fazia presente, e ele já começava a se sentir cada vez mais atentado. Foi então que Kanon, percebendo o estado adiantado da coisa, se ergueu e deu dois dedos pro irmão lamber.

- E aí, Saga...? O que quer que eu faça com esses dedos...?

- Hun... enfia bem fundo em mim...!

- Seu desejo é uma ordem!

Sem mais delongas, Kanon colocou os dois dedos de uma vez dentro dele. Aquele membro corado, ereto, completamente ereto, o rosto totalmente excitado do gêmeo... aquilo tudo o fazia querer logo.

Pouco depois, não sentindo que podia mais se agüentar, Kanon colocou a cabecinha na entradinha do gêmeo. Olhou para seu rosto, o qual implorava por si, apenas para se inspirar; e enfim entrou nele. O mais velho gemeu, apenas querendo que Kanon continuasse.

O mais moço começou a se mover, procurando aquele ponto dentro do Saga e logo achando. A sintonia entre eles era tão grande, que conseguiam lidar muito bem com os corpos um do outro...

Kanon gemia a cada vez que se colocava para dentro do gêmeo. Saía mais um pouco e voltava a entrar, mal conseguindo pensar em outra coisa. Se olhava para o rosto de Saga, não conseguia se conter de tanto tesão que aquela visão lhe dava. Então, fechava os olhos, tentando se concentrar apenas no que fazia.

Mas o Saga não ficava quieto...

- Ah, Kanon...! Vai, Kanon...! Ahn, Kanon, parece que eu não vou agüentar...!

O mais moço, provocado desse jeito, não conseguia se conter. Segurou no saco escrotal de Saga novamente, tentando desviar a atenção de todos aqueles gemidos... mas não conseguiu. Logo, seu próprio prazer aumentou de tal modo, que ele começou a se mover muito rápido, não suportando mais.

- Uuuhhnnn, Saga, seu... seu... aaahhhn...!

Sem mais pensar, o caçula, num lapso, apanhou o membro do parceiro e começou a masturbá-lo. Porém Saga, apesar de toda a sua excitação, ainda conseguia separar as emoções da razão. Portanto, segurou os quadris de Kanon com tanta força, que ele foi obrigado a parar de se mover.

Afoito, tremendamente incomodado com aquela interrupção repentina, Kanon abriu os olhos e olhou o rosto de Saga. Ainda estava corado e suado pelo que faziam segundos antes, mas sem semblante agora expressava raiva e indignação.

- Saga...?

- Você não consegue mesmo se controlar!

- Mas Saga, você ali todo ardoroso, todo apertadinho, me deixando maluco... acontece, Saga!

- Pois é. Pro seu azar, coisas ruins acontecem mesmo!

E logo após ter dito isto, empurrou Kanon com tanta força, que ele, além de ter saído de cima (e de dentro) de si, quase caiu da cama com o impacto.

- Ei! Saga, também não é pra tanto!

Sem responder ou olhar para trás, o primogênito se dirigiu ao banheiro e lá foi tomar seu banho, bem como "acabar sozinho" o que haviam começado.

- Saga...! Ei, Saga, volta aqui!

Para deixar bem claro o recado, o mais velho fechou a porta do banheiro e a trancou a chave, indicando que tomaria banho sozinho e não ia querer nem sombra de Kanon ali consigo.

- Saga, isso não se faz! Safado, chato, perfeccionista!

E, indignado, Kanon teve de se sentar na cama, esperar Saga acabar o banho para enfim tomar o seu e acabar a noite numa simples masturbação.

Pois é... ainda não havia sido naquela noite que o Saga havia conseguido "domar" os instintos fortes do Kanon.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Rssssss, deu pena do Kaninho agora! Massss a fic ainda não acabou. No próximo capítulo, Saga enfim consegue o seu "gozo só por trás"._

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	3. Chapter 3

III

- Vou botar um chifre na cabeça desse filho da puta!

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Kanon ao acordar no dia seguinte àquela "interrupção", só porque pegara no membro do amante durante a transa. Saga não exigira que ele se deitasse no sofá, mas também não deixou que o gêmeo encostasse um único dedo em si. O mais velho se virou para o lado de fora direito da cama, ficando bem distante do gêmeo, enquanto o mais moço se virou para o lado de fora esquerdo, tremendamente magoado e ofendido com o outro.

De manhã, já estava bem desperto, embora mal houvesse dormido em decorrência daquela mágoa. Após acordar, ficou com aquele pensamento fixo de enfim trair o Saga. Afinal de contas, interromper o sexo naquele ponto tão crítico, por uma coisa tão boba! E enfim, bem que o amante merecia!

Foi para a rua, após mal ter comido alguma coisa e sem ter sequer dirigido o olhar ao irmão. O sol ainda estava nascendo, e portanto era cedo demais.

Ainda não era nem perto da hora dos exames finais de seus dois aprendizes, Ikarus¹ e Asclepius, portanto ele tinha tempo de sobra pra vagar por aí e pensar besteira.

- Com quem poderia ser...?

E então Kanon começou a reparar nas pessoas que começaram a sair de suas casas; uns eram servos, outros aprendizes, poucos já eram guerreiros formados; e ele via pessoas bonitas e feias, altas e baixas, robustas e esbeltas... mas nenhuma, nenhuma lhe interessava.

"Só penso no Saga! Maldito, parece que pôs um feitiço em mim!"

E de qualquer maneira, como faria? Quando se enamorara de Saga, tudo parecera ter ocorrido de maneira tão fácil... o gêmeo mais velho, ainda adolescente, apresentava alguma resistência por tudo aquilo ser incesto; mas logo após ter-se convencido de que não havia nada de errado naquele tipo de amor, tudo transcorrera naturalmente. Ambos se amavam, se conheciam há tempos... tudo acontecia quase sem empecilhos.

Mas e com um estranho? De quem sequer conhecia os hábitos, as preferências, as vivências? Como "chegar" em um daqueles estranhos e dizer: "E aí, você é muito gostoso, vamos pra cama"?

De todo modo, pensou nos vinte anos de relacionamento que tinha com o gêmeo. Se Saga soubesse de alguma "saidinha ocasional", era capaz de não o perdoar jamais.

"Realmente, com a cabeça mais fria, posso pensar melhor. Não, não vou fazer isso... mas como atingi-lo então? Se eu privá-lo de sexo, não parecerá punição suficiente; ele parece que não liga de ficar abstinente! Então... então o quê? Que posso fazer pra deixá-lo muito puto da vida?"

E foi pensando nisso que se dirigiu à arena onde enfim seriam os embates finais de seus aprendizes.

Lá ficou, sentado, por cerca de uma hora, até o local começar a encher de expectadores. O ex-General Marina se sentia observado por todos, dado que era um dos mestres dos aprendizes que passariam pelo teste. Não se passou muito tempo e ele viu Saga entrando na arena...

"Que é que esse safado vem fazer aqui, na prova do meu aprendiz?"

Decidiu não prestar atenção nele, e focar a atenção no resto. Àquele tempo, como a encarnação de Atena se encontrava no Santuário e adulta, seria ela quem presidiria a disputa, pessoalmente. Quando a deusa chegou, todos, sem exceção, prestaram-lhe reverência ao se ajoelhar. Após isto, ela abriu a competição com uma cerimônia simples e poucas palavras. Em seguida, apresentaram-se Ikarus e seu oponente. Ambos disputavam a armadura da constelação de Delfim (Delphinus), e após um cumprimento formal um ao outro, a disputa começou.

Kanon, então, finalmente sentiu a adrenalina e a responsabilidade de ser o mestre daquele rapazinho. Aquela seria a resolução de dois anos de trabalho; se ele perdesse, denegriria a seu nome e sua capacidade de treinador também.

No início, ambos apenas tiveram embate físico. Os dois se equivaliam, e a luta parecia não se resolver apenas com isto.

Kanon começou a se impacientar. Ora! Aqueles dias todos de canseira, de mandar o moleque treinar até em outras dimensões² em condições duríssimas, de ficar além do horário estipulado pra fazer o menino tocar o sétimo sentido - e ele no final perderia? Todo aquele trabalho jogado fora, inclusive para si?

- Vai Ikarus, não me decepcione! Mostre o que eu te ensinei!

As pessoas em volta olhava feio para Kanon. Afinal de contas, o treinador não deveria influenciar o aspirante a guerreiro na prova final. Kanon resmungou algumas coisas, e enfim se calou. Via que Ikarus tinha receio em utilizar o cosmo. O gêmeo de Saga começou a suar frio.

- Ikarus, o cosmo, porra! Quantas vezes não fez isso nos treinos? Mostre o que sabe fazer!

- Fique quieto, Kanon! Ou é capaz de anularem a prova dele!

O mestre de Ikarus olhou em direção à voz, a qual soara bem a seu lado. E viu que era Saga. Ele, o gêmeo, se aproximara de si sem que ele sequer percebesse.

- Hum? Que é, Saga? Que é que tem que ver com os meus aprendizes? Cuide dos seus e já faz muito!

Ao receber aquela resposta ríspida, Saga se calou e cruzou os braços apenas observando o embate a partir daí. Ikarus se esforçava, mas simplesmente hesitava em usar a energia cósmica. Kanon percebia isto, e não conseguia ficar calado.

- Vamos, moleque! Não me decepcione na frente de todo mundo!

A gritaria de Kanon pareceu servir para alguma coisa enfim. Ikarus se soltou para ascender o cosmo e, num nível surpreendente até mesmo para um guerreiro já formado, atingiu em cheio o oponente. O adversário, ser reação, foi ao chão e não mais conseguiu se levantar.

Diante daquele desempenho fascinante, não houve dúvidas: Atena levantou-se de seu assento e declarou Ikarus como vencedor e novo Cavaleiro da constelação de Delfim.

A platéia explodiu em ovação³. Kanon exultou de felicidade na arquibancada. Ikarus sorriu timidamente, e foi buscar o que era seu: a armadura. Atena olhou ao rapaz e disse o que sempre era, de praxe, dito aos novos Santos:

- Lembre-se, Ikarus: jamais use seu poder para algo que não seja a justiça. Sequer para uso pessoal! Sempre o utilize para o bem alheio.

O rapaz assentiu sem titubear.

Na saída da arena, Kanon foi procurar o rapaz, para lhe dirigir mais algumas palavras:

- Ei, Ikarus! Parabéns. Você honrou o treino que recebeu de mim, e tenho certeza de que, de sgora em diante, será um excelente guerreiro.

- Obrigado, senhor Kanon! Obrigado mesmo!

- E lembre-se sempre do que Atena lhe disse: jamais use nem a armadura, nem o título, nem o poder para fins pessoais! Acredite, eu falo por experiência própria! Tentei fazer isso quando era um jovem tolo, e a única coisa que consegui foi desgosto e desperdício de treze preciosos anos da minha juventude. Quem me dera poder voltar no tempo!

- Mas o senhor ainda parece ser tão jovem, senhor Kanon...

- Porque eu me cuido, rapaz! Mas fosse eu fumar, beber, descuidar da alimentação pra você ver só uma coisa! Bom, é isso! Nos vemos por aí, Ikarus!

- Não vai mais me chamar de "moleque"?

- Eu não! Acha que sou louco de chamar um Cavaleiro de Prata dessa maneira? É um tremendo desrespeito!

- Até agora me chamava assim, ainda no teste final...

- Rapaz, entenda uma coisa: você pode só ter catorze anos, mas a partir do momento em que toma uma das oitenta e oito sagradas armaduras, é um homem. Lá fora, no mundo dos "seculares", há um período de transição da meninice para a fase adulta, chamado "adolescência". Aqui não tem dessas frescuras não! O recebimento da armadura e do título de Santo de Atena é uma espécie de "ritual de passagem". A partir de agora, você é integralmente responsável por tudo o que faz!

O recém-formado Cavaleiro de Prata deixou perpassar uma expressão de assombro. Aquilo de "se tornar adulto" de uma hora para outra lhe assustava, mas ele teria de se acostumar; não tinha outra opção.

- Bem, rapaz! - continuou Kanon, em face do silêncio do ex-aprendiz - É isso. Nos vemos por aí!

O menino sorriu, e Kanon foi embora. Antes de ir-se também, reparou em Saga, o qual seguia ao gêmeo. Ele sorriu ao gêmeo mais velho, mas no íntimo estranhava tudo aquilo; e estranhava porque sabia do incesto dos dois#. E em sua mente pensava em como dois homens tão valorosos poderiam ser incestuosos. Sim, pois a si o incesto era algo deplorável, praticado apenas por pessoas pérfidas e animalescas. Portanto, aquela "equação" não fechava na mente do rapaz...

Saga sorriu de volta a ele e o felicitou:

- Parabéns, Ikarus. Foi impressionante.

E voltou a seguir Kanon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Em casa, o mais velho finalmente decidiu quebrar o silêncio com o irmão.

- Para o menino ter agido daquela forma esplendorosa, é sinal de que você o treinou muito bem...

Kanon estava absorto em pensamentos relacionados à vitória de Ikarus desde a volta da arena. "É meu aprendiz. Meu aprendiz! Eu formei um Cavaleiro de Prata!", era o que repetia de si para si, de maneira orgulhosa. Porém, a fala de Saga o fizera lembrar de tudo aquilo que ocorrera na noite anterior...

Tentou ignorar o comentário de Saga, por mágoa mesmo. Mas o gêmeo mais velho insistia em puxar conversa...

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Kanon...

- Mas é claro que não tem! Afinal, eu não consigo nem deixar de segurar um pau durante a transa, não é?

- Isso é outra coisa e não tem relação alguma com a formação que deu a seu aprendiz.

E, dizendo assim, Saga tentou encostar no ombro de Kanon, mas o caçula se esquivou.

- Não tô pra essas hoje, Saga! Se pensa que vai fazer o que quiser comigo num dia, pra no outro querer que eu coma seu rabo e te faça gozar, está muito enganado!

- Aquilo de ontem foi uma besteira, Kanon...!

- Uma besteira! Sei! E você resolve determinar quando deve perdoar essa besteira! Mas eu não quero! Está ouvindo? Não quero perdoar! Se quiser, arrume outra pica que eu não tô nem aí! A minha é que você não vai ter!

- Acalme-se, Kanon...

Por mais uma vez, o primogênito tentou acariciar os ombros do companheiro, mas o mais novo estava irredutível. Empurrou o irmão para longe, afastando-se dele o máximo que podia.

- Vou comer fora daqui. Não tenho mais saco nem pra olhar essa sua cara sonsa!

Então o mais novo saiu, batendo a porta com força. Saga, perplexo, sentou no sofá da sala e começou a pensar naquilo tudo...

- Ele se ofendeu de verdade! Que coisa!

Mas não se permitiu pensar muito naquilo; logo foi à cozinha para comer alguma coisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À tarde, houve mais um teste para determinar quem seria Cavaleiro de Prata, e dessa vez da constelação de Columba (pomba). Nesta ocasião, o outro aprendiz de Kanon, Asclépius, se demonstrou ainda mais desevnvolto e incisivo do que Ikarus o fora pela manhã. O rapaz venceu o oponente rapidamente, e Kanon ficou ainda mais feliz. Agora tinha não somente um, mas dois Cavaleiros de Prata como seus ex-aprendizes!

Estava tão feliz, que até mesmo parecia ter esquecido de Saga. Mas assim que chegou em casa, sentiu a presença dele...

"Droga... ele está aqui! Acho que não foi ao teste de Asclépius!"

Fingiu que Saga não estava lá, e se deitou na cama. Por aquele ser o dia de decisão dos seus aprendizes, Kanon poderia descansar. E foi isso mesmo que ele fez: permaneceu lá na cama, estirado, a vitória de seus dois "meninos" sendo como um enorme peso que houvesse saído de seus ombros. Conseguiu até sorrir...

Mas Saga adentrou o recinto de dormir e foi até a cama. Ele não desistiria de "reatar" com Kanon àquele dia mesmo...

Com receio de se "chegar muito rápido" ao gêmeo, o mais velho começou apenas com perguntas simples e aparentemente sem relação ao que desejava.

- Como foi o teste de Asclépius?

Kanon escutou aquilo de má vontade.

- E lá te interessa como foi o teste do meu aprendiz?

- Interessa, sim. Interessa, porque eles são os novos Santos da confraria. Da mesma que eu.

- Isso é conversa sua só pra puxar assunto comigo...!

- Se você interpreta as coisas desse modo...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por mais um tempo. Após alguns minutos, Saga colocou sua mão sobre o braço do gêmeo, para logo em seguida ser repelido bruscamente. Kanon retirou seu braço do contato com a mão de seu irmão, e se afastou ainda mais dele na cama.

- Já te disse que não tô pra essas hoje, Saga!

- Kanon... sei que eu fui um pouco duro demais com você ontem. Mas...

- "Mas" o quê, Saga? Não tem "mas"! Não quero saber, você foi um filho da puta ontem, e é como filho da puta que será tratado!

- Vai ficar sem me tocar por muito tempo?

- Nem sei por quanto tempo! A verdade é que nem na sua cara estou com vontade de olhar!

- Você não se aguenta sem sexo por muito tempo...

- Aguento sim! Ou melhor... a hora em que eu quiser, posso arrumar outro amante! Não preciso de você!

O mais velho se doeu com esta declaração, e saiu do quarto enfim. Kanon virou para o lado, mal se importando, e dormiu.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Ikarus é o rapaz que gosta de Dânae e protagoniza a confusão da fic "Valentine's Day". É personagem original meu. _

_²Aqui na minha cabeça, fiquei bolando teorias de como o Kaninho treina seus aprendizes (nem só de lemon vivem as minhas fics... rs!), e pensei que ele poderia testar a resistência dos aprendizes mandando-os pra outra dimensão, em condições de clima, gravidade, tempo e espaço diversas das nossas. _

_³Ovação = aplausos. _

_#Na fic já referida acima, "Valentine's Day", Ikarus fica sabendo do incesto do mestre com o irmão gêmeo... rs. _

_Tive de subdividir. A fic com lemon e tudo ia ficar enooooooorme. Logo, subdividi e o lemon vai ficar pro quarto capítulo. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Quando o mais novo acordou, foi surpreendido por uma rajada de beijos, apertões e abraços. Pelo cheiro e pelo cosmo, não precisou nem abrir os olhos pra perceber que era Saga.

- Un... Saga, eu já disse que não!

- Não...? Mas eu gosto tanto do Kaninho... tanto, tanto... e tenho uma surpresa tão especial pra ele!

- Não quero!

O mais novo tentava afastar o amante com os braços. Em vão, pois Saga só se agarrava mais fortemente a ele... e também, Kanon percebera, tentando afastar ao gêmeo, que ele já estava nu... e isto, mesmo de forma inconsciente, o atiçava mais.

Sentindo que o gêmeo estava hesitando e pensando em ceder, Saga não desperdiçou a oportunidade: enfiou a mão dentro da calça de Kanon, masturbando o membro dele devagarzinho.

Kanon cerrou os dentes, atentado. Estava com vontade de gozar dentro do Saga desde a noite anterior... e aquela mão ali...

Aquilo era demais para si. Por mais que quisesse demonstrar mágoa para com o Saga, era demais! Virou-se de frente para o gêmeo no mesmo segundo, e o beijou na boca.

- Eu sabia... sabia que o Kaninho não ia resistir!

- Hun... tá OK, seu salafrário! Você venceu! Mas não vai pensando que me ganhou por completo fácil assim não! Vai ter que dar essa bunda de uma forma inesquecível pra eu poder tolerar a putaria de ontem!

O mais velho sorria, mal dando mostras de que estava sendo cobrado ou ofendido. Fez com que Kanon ficasse de costas para a cama e "montou" em cima dele . A seguir, começou a passar as mãos por debaixo da blusa dele, sentindo cada músculo, cada pedacinho do torso dele.

- Kaninho de roupa não tem graça... - e ao dizer isto, retirou rapidamente a blusa do gêmeo. Suas mãos eram tão hábeis, que Kanon mal podia acreditar.

O roçar da bunda do Saga nos quadris do gêmeo mais moço, mesmo que ainda vestidos, somados ao fato de que as caricias no peito e nos mamilos eram muito boas, já causavam em Kanon um início de ereção. O amante sentiu, e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Se você quer algo do Kaninho, é sexo bom que você deve oferecer. Ele fica caidinho!

- Un... falando assim... até parece que qualquer vagabundo pode me oferecer sexo e eu vou aceitar...

- Não disse agora há pouco que poderia arrumar outros amantes quando quisesse...?

- Também disse que a minha pica não seria sua hoje. E quem é que está montado em cima de mim agora, hein...?

- Eu sei que sou eu. Mas isso não garante que você e a sua pica não tenham passeado por aí, conhecido outros buracos...

- Saga! Eu não consigo, é sério! Sério, fiquei muito puto com você e até pensei em te botar chifres, mas eu olho para outras pessoas e não consigo... sério... não consigo!

O mais velho parou as carícias, somente para escutar o que o irmão tinha a lhe dizer.

- Não consegue como...?

- Não consigo, oras! Eu olho as pessoas e não tenho vontade, não tenho tesão, não tenho nada! Só consigo pensar em você!

- E se eu morresse...? Ficaria com quem?

- ...na mão?

- Kanon! Atentado do jeito que é, ia conseguir ficar só na mão pelo resto da vida?

- Sou atentado com você... mas você lembra do período que passei no reino marinho? Naquela época, eu era livre e desimpedido. Havia "brigado" com você por causa do Cabo Sounion e etcétera... ficamos seis anos sem nos vermos. Eu poderia ter feito orgias fenomenais, tido um milhão de amantes diferentes. Mas eu não quis.

- Não quis por que, se ali estava completamente sozinho...?

- Porque não consigo, Saga!

O mais velho, comovido, deitou em cima do companheiro e o beijou fartamente nos lábios. Kanon apertou os glúteos do gêmeo com vigor. Saga acabou o beijo e olhou nos olhos de Kanon, quase arrependido pela dureza do dia anterior. A seguir, sem perder tempo, foi beijando o pescoço de Kanon, o peito, o abdômen... e novamente enfiou uma mão atrevida dentro da calça do amante, masturbando-o mais uma vez.

- Uuuuuuhhhhn, Saga...! Essa calça já está enchendo demais a paciência!

O gêmeo mais velho a retirou afinal, junto com as roupas de baixo, e deixou o irmão nuzinho, o membro já despontando firme e forte no meio das pernas. Ficou olhando por alguns segundos aquele pau duro, tendo idéias...

- Saga... lembre-se do que eu disse. Tem que ser uma foda inesquecível, fenomenal!

Saga sorriu mais uma vez, acariciando as coxas do parceiro.

- Vai ser, Kanon. Pra você e pra mim também.

Sem mais demoras, o mais velho se abaixou e colocou a ponta do pênis do outro na boca. Kanon gemeu entre os dentes, tremendamente excitado.

- Uunnnn, Saga...! Essa chupada...!

O primogênito não respondeu. Apenas se concentrou no que tinha pra fazer. Começou a fazer vai-e-vem com a boca na cabecinha do parceiro, e a cada vez que o deixava entrar em sua boca, fazia um pouco mais fundo. Até que, num determinado momento, chegou a ponto de estar fazendo um "deep throat" completo, enfiando o membro inteiro na boca, fazendo-o penetrar bem fundo em sua garganta. Àquele ponto de sua vida e experiência, conseguia fazê-lo sem se engasgar ou sufocar.

Para Kanon, aquilo foi esplêndido. Gemia alto a cada vez que Saga o fazia entrar fundo, pensando que não suportaria tal tesão por muito tempo. Movia os quadris em direção a ele, mas tinha certo receio de enfiar fundo a ponto de não fazê-lo respirar. Como Saga não demonstrava contrariedade, continuou se movendo.

E o mais velho, além do controle que tinha de exercer para engolir Kanon tão fundo, também precisava se conter para não gozar rápido, ao ouvir aqueles gemidos e ver o comportamento luxuriante de Kanon. Começou a se masturbar para tentar aplacar um pouco a tensão, mas viu que, caso continuasse daquele modo, gozaria rápido. Portanto, segurou as pernas de Kanon pelas coxas e continuou pagando o boquete, tendo de demonstrar racionalidade e controle até mesmo ali.

- Unh... Sa... Saga...! Saga, eu... eu vou gozar... antes da hora!

Kanon, no início da felação, pensara que o gêmeo apenas faria aquilo como uma estimulação inicial, para logo em seguida subir em si e fazer com que seu membro se enterrasse em sua entradinha. Mas o Saga estava indo longe demais... parecia que, daquele modo, ele queria que o Kanom gozasse já no oral!

E era esse mesmo o intuito do mais velho. Ao ver que o amante estava perto do clímax, retirou o membro da boca e voltou a estimular somente a glande. Diante daquilo tudo, Kanon não podia mais suportar:

- Uuuuhhhnnnnn, Saga...! Caralho, Saga, eu... eu vou gozar, porra...!

E, mal tendo concluído sua frase, Kanon explodiu de prazer na boca do gêmeo, gozando bastante, em face da abstinência de gozar nele que tivera na noite anterior. Saga ficou muito satisfeito. Tomou da seiva de Kanon com a boca, e em seguida deitou em cima do corpo estirado dele, beijando sua boca devagar, e fazendo com que, assim, o sêmen dele fosse compartilhado por ambos no ósculo.

- Hum... o Saga quer que o que acabou de sair volte pra dentro, é...?

- Quem sabe? É uma experiência diferente provar do próprio sêmen, não...?

O mais novo riu, e voltou a beijar o gêmeo.

- Mas que boquete gostoso, Saga! Caramba, onde aprendeu a chupar desse jeito?

- Com você... afinal de contas, o Kanon faz o melhor oras do mundo...!

Ambos sorriram, e se beijaram ainda uma terceira vez. Kanon, no entando, lembrou de não parar por ali.

- Hum, Saga! Eu acabei gozando antes de fazer alguma coisa com você... e você ainda está aí, duro desse jeito!

- Não tem importância... eu sei que você consegue uma segunda ereção! E de qualquer modo... por ontem não ter gozado nenhuma vez em mim, hoje merece ao menos duas...

- "Ao menos"! O Saga quer me fazer ter um monte de orgasmos hoje!

- Quem sabe... a noite só está começando...! E para dar um tempinho a você, pra conseguir usar o "menino" de novo, vou buscar uma coisinha especial na cozinha. Espere aqui!

Todo lânguido, o gêmeo mais velho deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do amante e em seguida se levantou. Enquanto ele ia para a cozinha, Kanon se pôs enfim a pensar.

"Caramba! De tanta mágoa, de tanto rancor, terminamos o dia numa chupetinha dessas! Mas que coisa, eu não consigo mesmo me controlar quando o assunto é sexo!"

O mais novo tentou descansar um pouco, sentindo as pernas ainda bambas e o corpo mole. Não muito tempo depois, Saga voltou com dois copos de bebida.

- Saga, você endoidou? Quer me embebedar depois de uma gozada dessas? Assim é que o "menino" não levanta mais mesmo!

O primogênito sentou na cama, rindo.

- Não é bebida alcoólica, seu besta! É suco de tâmaras!

- Hum! Menos mal. Agora, faz uma coisa especial pra mim...?

- O que?

- Dá o suco na minha boca, vai...

- Suco... na boca?

- É... você coloca o suco na sua boca, me beija e passa pra minha.

- Pode ser...

Saga concordou de forma um tanto quanto desanimada. Mas não hesitou: passou o conteúdo de um dos copos para sua boca, inclinou-se para beijar o gêmeo e derramou todo o líquido à boca do amante, o qual bebeu tudo de uma vez. Kanon ainda mostrava que queria continuar beijando Saga após beber, mas o mais velho logo o largou, sorrindo e bebendo o conteúdo de seu copo.

- Me dá todo o resto de meu suco assim na boquinha, Saga?

- Mas que coisa! Beba no seu copo que nem homem feito, oras! Parece uma criança de colo!

- Crianças de colo não beijam na boca...

Kanon tentou beijar o mais velho de novo, mas Saga não deixou. Levantou e deu o copo do gêmeo nas mãos dele.

- Beba o seu que vou à cozinha buscar mais.

- Mas Saga, seu copo está ainda quase todo cheio!

- Logo ficará vazio! Buscarei a jarra!

E lá foi o gêmeo mais velho para a cozinha, deixando o Kanon na cama mais uma vez...

"Cara chato...", pensou Kanon, chateado por não beber o resto pela boca do irmão. Como não tinha mesmo jeito, tomou o resto do suco no copo. Deixou-o vazio no chão, ao lado da cama, esperando o amante vir com a jarra.

"Mas que droga, o Saga está demorando tanto..."

O ex-Dragão Marinho sentiu um torpor estranho tomar conta de seu corpo... deitou na cama e, antes que pudesse dar conta de alguma coisa, estava dormindo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Acordou aos poucos com alguns beijos de Saga em seu corpo e rosto. Tentou mexer os braços e pernas, mas não conseguiu. Enfim percebeu que estava atado à cama... sim, atado! Despertou completamente, assustado, e viu o sorriso malandro no rosto do companheiro.

- Saga! O que é isso?

- Oras... se não consegue transar sem pegar no meu pau, eu tenho que dar um jeito nisso de outra forma...

- Precisa me amarrar na cama?

- É o único meio, Kanon... já te dei duas chances, e você não conseguiu! E além do mais... aquela vez, lembra? Você me amarrou na cadeira pra me chupar...

- Hum? Mas ali foram só as mãos!

- Eu sei... mas você nem pra me soltar depois!

- Até parece que não ia conseguir se livrar de umas cordinhas sozinho!

- O mesmo vale pra você agora...

Kanon se apercebeu da besteira que havia dito. E resolveu ficar quieto pra não piorar mais ainda sua situação. Porém, se recordou da bebida... da hesitação de Saga em sorvê-la em sua boca e de seu copo... e se revoltou, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça.

- Saga! Você pôs sonífero naquela porcaria de suco?

O mais velho sorriu, deliciado.

- Eu precisava garantir que você só acordaria quando já estivesse amarradinho, Kanon...

- Safado! Ladino! Trambiqueiro! Maldita seja a sua habilidade de estrategista!

Saga continuou rindo, acariciando o abdômen de Kanon, deixando-o arrepiado com esse toque.

- Não se preocupe, Kanon... você vai gostar também. Afinal, eu prometi que seria uma noite fenomenal, esqueceu? E quanto a mim... eu finalmente terei meu orgasmo só por trás...

O caçula, apesar de um pouco assustado com a perspectiva de fazer sexo imobilizado, pensou que poderia ser divertido. Apenas se sentia mal por não poder interagir junto...

- Ahn, Saga... nem no seu traseiro eu vou poder pegar!

- Sinto muito, Kanon. Esta é a paga pela sua impaciência.

Sem perder mais tempo, Saga começou a acariciar e a beijar o corpo do gêmeo. Kanon mordeu os lábios, excitado. Todavia, mesmo assim ainda não estava completamente ereto. O mais velho mirou o membro do parceiro.

- Acho que vou ter de lhe dar um estímulo a mais, uhn...?

Sendo assim, Saga tomou o membro de Kanon com uma das mãos e passou a lamber e estimular a glande dele. O mais novo gemeu novamente, sentindo um arrepio de excitação perpassar seu corpo. Levantou os quadris de forma involuntária, fazendo com que o membro entrasse ainda mais na boca do amante. Percebeu que a amarração feita por Saga somente imobilizava seus braços e pernas, e não os quadris, e portanto começou a se mover dentro da felação. Saga se adaptou ao ritmo dos movimentos de Kanon e permaneceu com a estimulação oral, até perceber que o gêmeo estava suficientemente duro.

- Hun, está na hora! - disse Saga, sorrindo e montando novamente em cima do amante - Finalmente está na hora!

E, após toda a sua paciência, Saga tinha mais era direito a usufruir daquilo! Subiu um pouco com os quadris e enfim começou a abaixar, até o membro entrar inteiro em si.

- Uhn, Saga... não dói, não? Você nem se preparou antes...

- Kanon... no estado em que eu estou, nem dá pra sentir dor mais!

O gêmeo mais velho parecia estar completamente excitado. Kanon percebia que, nessas ocasiões, parecia que Saga extravasava o desejo guardado por muitos dias. Ou guardado, ou não utilizado... ele não sabia bem como qualificar aquilo.

Pensou em tomar a cintura de seu irmão com as mãos, mas lembrou que estava amarrado. Sabia perfeitamente que poderia arrebentar facilmente as cordas, e que aquela "prisão" era apenas simbólica; mas mesmo assim lhe incomodava aquela sutil engenhosidade de Saga pra fazer besteira. Justo ele, que "pagava de santinho" pra todo mundo...

"Deixa estar", pensou. "Vou aproveitar essa transa 'diferente'; se for boa, muito que bem, se não for boa... bem, ao menos foi uma experiência!"

Só que o Kanon não conseguia lembrar de uma única vez em que uma transa com o Saga não houvesse sido boa... e logo ele teve motivos pra parar de divagar, pois Saga começou a se mover em cima de si.

Kanon fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela cavidade tão estreita lhe apertar o membro e lhe dar tanto prazer. Como conseguia mover os quadris, empurrava-os para cima, a fim de ajudar Saga a atingir aquele ponto tão desejado. O primogênito movia os quadris devagar em cima do irmão, como se quisesse prolongar o momento cada vez mais.

O caçula enfim abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Saga, suado, corado, aquela expressão de desejo tão forte em si... e mordeu os lábios, atentado. Tão bom... que temeu atingir ao clímax antes que seu amante conseguisse enfim seu orgasmo por trás.

- Un... Saga... e se eu gozar... antes de você... conseguir... o seu intento?

- Uhn... você... você acha mesmo que vou deixá-lo esta noite...? Se... se você gozar antes de mim... eu vou fazer... essa pica subir de novo... quantas vezes forem necessárias... para conseguir o que eu quero...!

Kanon cerrou os olhos novamente, surpreso com a resposta do gêmeo. Como ele estava "selvagem" àquele dia...! Tudo aquilo era vontade de gozar por trás? Será que após o famigerado orgasmo tão desejado, ele sossegaria de novo...?

"Tomara que não... ele fica tão delicioso quando se mostra 'disposto' desse jeito!", pensou o caçula consigo mesmo, sorrindo.

Saga começou a gemer mais alto, enquanto seus movimentos passavam a um patamar mais intenso. Kanon chegou a um ponto crítico e temeu seriamente a possiblidade de gozar antes do gêmeo. Apertou os dedos nas amarras. "Tenho de me concentrar!", pensou afinal. "Se eu não fizer isto, vou ter de atingir uma terceira ereção... e acordar morto de cansaço amanhã!"

O mais moço olhou o corpo de Saga novamente. O líquido de excitação escorria de seu membro, até a base. O mais velho sentava e levantava com força, chegando a gritar de prazer. Kanon se sentiu tão excitado, que torceu pra Saga gozar logo. Se ele não o fizesse, ou Kanon o faria mais rápido, ou não aguentaria mais as amarras, e as arrebentaria para pegar no membro do gêmeo...

Não precisou esperar por muito tempo. Saga se apoiou no peito de Kanon, arranhando-o de leve, e moveu os quadris de maneira frenética, fazendo a cama balançar de tal modo, que parecia prestes a quebrar. Nesta hora, Kanon teve realmente de apresentar muita força de vontade para não romper as cordas e segurar no membro do amante. Já pensou, estragar mais uma vez o orgasmo por ele tão ansiado?

Segurou nas amarras e esperou, por mais excitado que estivesse. Momentos após isto, as pernas de Saga tremeram e apertaram os quadris do amante; as unhas lanharam o peito do parceiro; o torso se inclinou para trás, e seus lábios emitiram um gemido fundo, único, intenso. O pênis de Saga expelia, enfim, a seiva do gozo. Finalmente o Santo de Gêmeos atingira seu intento.

Kanon se sentiu aliviado após aquilo. "Finalmente, posso gozar sossegado agora!", pensou. "E além disso, fico contente por ele ter conseguido o que queria".

Mesmo cansado e extenuado após aquele gozo, Saga continuou se movendo a fim de fazer o gêmeo sentir prazer também. Após ver o irmão mais velho daquele modo tão intenso, não precisou de muito. Subiu e desceu com os quadris mais algumas vezes, sincronizando com o ritmo de Saga, e enfim chegou ao ápice, segurando as amarras e mordendo os lábios. Pois é... mais uma vez havia sido bom para ele.

Após sentir o sêmen de Kanon lhe inundar por dentro, Saga parou de se mover. Foi então que percebeu o quão cansado estava...

Desabou sobre o corpo do amante, fazendo com que o membro dele, desta forma, saísse de dentro de si. Kanon também se sentia exausto, e então as amarras das mãos passaram a lhe incomodar. Com a força e habilidade que possuía, desfez-se delas rapidamente. Em seguida, abraçou o gêmeo.

- Hum... será que fui muito duro com você, Kanon...?

- Fala de ontem ou de hoje?

- Dos dois dias... hein, Kanon, será que fui muito rígido, muito cruel?

- Não... apenas um pouco chato. Mas não cruel.

Saga riu baixinho. Em seguida beijou o rosto do gêmeo.

- E aí, Saga? Gostou do "gozo por trás"?

- Gostei muito... foi realmente bem intenso! Até parece que não vamos ter energia suficiente pra ir até o fim... mas valeu a pena sim!

- Confesso que de dia fiquei bem puto com você. Interromper tudo como fez ontem...!

- Desculpe... mas eu queria tanto, tanto...! E estava tão curioso!

- Tá bem, tá bem! Está perdoado, por conta do boquete magnífico que fez, e por causa dessa bunda, que mais uma vez trabalhou de forma incrível!

Saga sorriu, e foi até os pés de Kanon. Beijando-os muitas vezes, desatou as amarras que ainda os tolhiam.

- Saga... não ia querer se vingar de mim? Se vingar do que te fiz no dia em que te deixei amarrado na cadeira?

- Eu não sou vingativo... e além disso, creio que já me "vinguei" ao não fazê-lo pegar meu membro...

Vendo-se enfim solto, Kanon se levantou, sentando na cama e trazendo Saga para si. Ambos se beijaram longamente.

- E agora, Saga?

- "E agora"? Vamos tomar banho e descansar, que amanhã começa tudo de novo!

- Sei... e aquele suquinho de tâmaras, hein?

- Ah, é! O suco de tâmaras!

- Não vai me dizer que "estragou" o suco todo com sonífero!

- Não! Não estraguei. Só coloquei sonífero no seu suco, não na jarra toda! Eu vou buscá-lo.

- Vá buscar. Enquanto isso, vou pra banheira. Lá a gente bebe. Suco com bolinho do "coma-me"! Que lanche bom, não?

O primogênito riu, indo à cozinha. Logo após foi ao banheiro, servindo dois copos cheios, a si e ao gêmeo. Ao entrar na banheira e ajudar Kanon a se banhar, Saga fez a derradeira pergunta...

- Kanon... eu sei e você sabe... que aquelas amarras eram apenas "simbólicas". Você poderia rompê-las e pegar no meu pau mesmo assim...

- Eu poderia... mas aí pensei que você desejava isso desde dois dias atrás, e resolvi enfim me controlar, pra fazer a sua vontade.

- Hum! Sério? Tão magoado comigo de dia, e de noite assim tão solidário?

- Sim... como conseguir ficar chateado por muito tempo com meu bolinho gostoso?

Ambos se beijaram de novo, satisfeitos.

- Kanon... agora que estamos "de bem" de novo, quero lhe felicitar por Ikarus e Asclépius. Foi incrível para o nível deles! Você é um excelente professor, e quando eu disse que tenho muito orgilho de você, era de verdade, não somente pra você "comer o meu rabo"!

Kanon riu novamente.

- Pois então... falando assim, parece conhecer também o resultado do teste de Asclépius.

- Tá, eu confesso: eu fui à prova final dele também. Foi muito bem! Meu Kaninho... já deixando "sementes" no Santuário de Atena!

- Sim... posso não ser pai, mas que é um instrutor, senão um pai de criação? São meus "filhos" enfim...

Saga beijou o gêmeo mais uma vez; e ambos terminaram o banho em paz, sorvendo o suco de tâmaras e em seguida indo descansar. E o mais velho dos gêmeos, assim, provava que "devagar se vai ao longe"... e que a sua persistência havia dado frutos. Muito saborosos, por sinal.

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Olá! Mais uma fic terminada! Ficou enorme, né?_

_Abraços a todos e todas que acompanharam! _


End file.
